Fanfiction Gone Wrong
by DK999
Summary: The title says it all...Fanfiction Gone Wrong! Naruto wants to write his own fanfiction and Sasuke...well..You'll have to read and find out! One-shot! SasuNaru!


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! BOOO! **

**Fanfiction Gone Wrong**

"I want to write fanfiction, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to him from his bed post, eyes locking onto a blonde, sitting at his computer desk, spinning in his chair.

"_What?"_

Out of all the things 16-year-old Sasuke had been expecting to hear out of 15- year-old Naruto's mouth, that wasn't one of them. Not from his best friend, yes, Sasuke can admit that they're friends, even though most of his friend's sanity questioned their relationship on a regular basis. Especially bringing up something as nerdy as writing fanfiction!

So alas, poor Sasuke asks,

"_**Why?"**_

"Because-" Spin, "I-" Spin, "Want to-" Super spin, eyebrow twitch from Sasuke. "Write smut!" Naruto finish as his spinning around left Sasuke cross-eyed. Momentarily anyway.

"Your such a baka…and-WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" Sasuke snapped, having about had it with the morons antics.

Naruto stopped short with a yelp from the outburst, and flew out of the chair with a loud cry, "Owwwwww!! Teme!!"

"Look at what you did! Now my ass hurts!" Naruto sniff and Sasuke rolled his eyes as the crying kitsune rubbed his bottom.

Idiot.

"Naruto…" Press the raven, "Why do you want to write fanfiction?" He asked, at his breaking point.

The question seemed to snap Naruto out of his crying fit, thank gods, and the blue eyed teen was back in his chair. "Because! I told you! The smut, the yaoi," 'WTF? Yaoi?' Sasuke thought while staring at Naruto as Naruto babbled on and missing some of his explanation. "I've been really getting into it! Did you know there are so many talented fanfiction writers out there? Not to mention-!"

"When did you become gay?"

That seemed out of the blue, and it was but Sasuke couldn't help it. Would you if your best friend announce he's a fan of two guys engaging in sex? Much less wants to write 'two guys having sex?' No I didn't think so. So, its no wonder why Naruto looked at him dumbfounded over his shoulder and said,

"_**Huh?"**_

But Sasuke wasn't looking at him, the bed covers looked more interesting.

Yeah right.

"Sasuke?" At Naruto's concerned tone and closeness, 'when had he gotten over here?' Sasuke blinked up into sky blue.

Damn…

Sasuke gritted his teeth and asked again.

"When did you become gay?"

Naruto blinked, then laughed before smacking Sasuke's shoulder while straightening, all in one go.

"Teme, who says I am? I'm not gay!"

Oh…And here Sasuke had hoped…Well he sorta, kinda, only a teeny, tiny bit hoped that Naruto was gay…

"I'm bi!"

Because maybe then he could confess—Wait, what?!

Naruto laughed, unaware of the dark cloud looming fast over his sunshine world as he daringly, stupidly, ruffle Sasuke's hair before cupping his cheeks.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's blank stare.

"Silly Sasuke."

A squeeze to the cheeks from Naruto…

"Usuratonkachi! "

Twitch,

SMACK!

A loud cry from Naruto before Sasuke Uchiha was storming out of the room, leaving a beaten Naruto behind.

"What did I do?!"

Ah…Another fanfiction gone wrong…

And our poor boys never even gotten to the smut yet.

^_^

The End!

Did you like it? Its another attempt at humor! I think, right now, I'm just slowly getting myself back into writing. It's been so long you know? But there are several things I want to ask! Please send me your comments! IDEAS! I have this idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile now but I need your suggestions. Naruto-Junjou Romantica collaboration! I was thinking of making Naruto Usagi-san and Sasuke Misaki! Or should those two roles be switch? I'm debating whether or not Naruto would be good for that seme role just because how intense Usagi can be…Then again having Naruto love Sasuke's brother and then fall in love with Sasuke would just fall together so well you know? UGH! I don't know! Talk to me guys! And finally! Everyone who looks into my profile will find my myspace link and youtube link, so everyone can contact me easier that way. AND I STILL NEED A BETA! Someone! Anyone please email me if your willing to beta my work for me! Pleaseeeeeeeee I beg of you! LOL Until next time! Byes!


End file.
